


Dangerous Liaisons

by AccidentalKittyGhost



Category: Real Person Fiction, Scientology - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentalKittyGhost/pseuds/AccidentalKittyGhost
Summary: A world where one being clears the dirty scum in hopes to see a big change, a famous actor wanting to hold on to the rest of his sanity.





	1. I Have an Idea

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS/ORGANIZATIONS BESIDES THE ONES I'M CLAIMING TO BE MINE LIKE MY OC'S, Liz and Gabe.  
> This is a work of fiction. It should not be taken seriously. This story is purely from my imagination.  
> I will post every Tuesday.  
> Enjoy!

I turned on the TV, to see the news.  
  
_“Elizabeth Campbell, heroine, hybrid, rebel slayer in a petite body with superhuman powers, decided to do an interview with us, exclusive at 8.pm.The killer that left a rose beside a tied-up suspect is explaining her motives, her powers and the way she uses them, and reveal a little bit of her life, exclusively here on CNN._  
  
_“Yes I was the girl that delivered suspects to the police, all tied up with a red rose and a card explaining what they had done and why they were there. I love to use unorthodox methods. It was a nice touch for my first appearance! (…)_  
  
  
_My job is to help others. I chose to reveal myself to be a part of this change. I will not tolerate any corruption, I’m here for everyone. I will help planet earth finding its balance again. Charlotte, my adoptive daughter, my ex-squadron leader’s brother, that’s my superior now and half of my older squadron (twelve people) are the ones who work beside me. Every other person who claims that works with me is lying, if I don’t announce that they are. I’m looking forward to this interview. You will see the good and the bad parts. If you want to know more, check out my YouTube channel where I make vlogs about my life and all of my powers. I will use them for good only. I can predict every move of every person. I don’t like when people are lying. Let me help you.”_   
  
“Oh for fucks sake. Who the fuck did this intro? Rebel slayer in a petite body with superhuman powers? And they just cut bits and pieces of my interview to make that unclear montage!... Thank god that you were my interviewer, and, chose to work with me, Gabe. I’m going to sue them for misinformation!”  
  
Gabe just scoffed. “Ehhh. You shouldn’t give any fucks. I’m just glad you’ve got me out of there and raised my salary. I was very unhappy doing that specific kind of work that the news station wanted. When you said that you were looking for a connection to lots of people, I didn’t think twice. I knew then and know now the risks I was going to take. I have 99.9% more chances of getting killed by working with you and I love it. I wanted adventure, adrenaline, and most of all, I wanted to know the world in a free and careless manner. I wanted to interview celebrities! I’m not stuck to my job, I can do whatever I want and I get paid.”  
  
“I chose you because you were what I was looking for!” – I laughed. – “You are fearless and you were curious. I was lucky to find you. And I’m so glad you work for me. You’re more than a friend, Gabe. You’re family.”  
  
I got up and sat on the windowsill. It was late afternoon on a warm summery sky. I could feel the warm breeze coming in and blowing through my hair. It felt nice, my body felt relaxed and lightweight. I closed my eyes and breathe in deeply. It’s not too hot, nor too cold. The perfect temperature. A lot of things were running through my mind. I opened my eyes and looked outside. I should feel blessed. All my powers, all the good they do… It seems like it doesn’t matter. I’m not feeling the same excitement and rush when I hunt for my prey. Oh, the hunt for the evildoer! I just love when they are afraid of me and feel like they have nowhere to hide. This was one of the perks of my job now: It was easier to hunt humans that do bad things than to hunt humans who do bad things and have supernatural powers. I haven´t had a real challenge for months! Might as well keep in shape and do the little jobs, am I right? Disarming ISIS, find a treasure in the bottom of the ocean, find old scrolls with ancient secrets within them, helping starving populations, unlocking bits and pieces of the base of the iceberg that’s called the brain, destroying cults…  
  
I looked at the TV. “Jerry Maguire” was on. Exactly on that part that Tom Cruise was singing “Free Fallin’” by Tom Petty. I swear his smile was infectious.. I gave a big smile too. But now, something was bothering me. Still looking at the TV, I stared at his face, thinking. I may have a new job for Gabriel.  
  
“Hey Gabe, do you know anything about Scientology?”  
  
“Hm? Yeah, a little bit. Isn’t that one that your favorite actor is buried neck deep?”  
  
“Yup…” – I said looking aimlessly to my dagger that I use to play with when I’m thinking. _Liz’ c’mon! You’ve thought about this countless times! What are you afraid of? Are you scared of something? You’re having that feeling again… I… No… Just… Ugh--._ Luckily, Gabe interrupted my thoughts.  
  
“Is there something you wanna do? When you get really fermenting some ideas, you’re worse than a dog with a bone.”  
  
“You know me well.” – I smiled. – “ I feel… sad.”  
  
He was very quick in grabbing my line of thought. To the wise, half a word is enough.  
  
“Did you have any prediction about Scientology? I know they are big fat walking pieces of bullshit, but… You can’t eradicate all the evil at once.”  
  
“I wanna save him.” – My eyes were tearing up. That uneasy feeling you have in your stomach when you feel you’re postponing something? Was this a prediction? Or was I getting to emotional? _This was getting personal. I want to save him, I want to save him! But not against his will. I can never do that to him._  
  
“You know you can save him, you can use your p-…” – Gabe frown his eyebrows in confusion. I knew he was sensing an internal conflict in my head. He knew me so well.  
  
“I won’t do it like that! I’m honest! He’s human, for fuck’s sake! I can’t just treat him like a lab rat!” – I jolted from my seat. These overwhelming feelings were getting the best out of me.  
  
“Then, you’ll get the risk of getting exposed, and that isn’t good for anyone! These inside jobs are made for a reason. I don’t want you in danger… Neither you, nor the ones you love. Don’t forget to put your feelings aside.”  
  
“Easy to talk. My “gift” doesn’t allow that kind of freedom. You know it.” _Great. I’ve got a feeling about this. It isn’t god or bad. It’s just… something. I could feel every fiber in by bones, telling me to do it._ I was thinking with my heart, not with my brain.  
  
“Just be careful, please. What do you want me to do?”  
  
“I will. This time I can’t predict. I want you to be ready when I call you. If things go sideways, I’ll be right next to you.”  
  
“I don’t know what your plan is, but please don’t expose yourself. It may be tempting but there is too much to risk.”  
  
“I will be fine. Don’t worry.”  
  
“So… this means I’m on vacation?”  
  
“Get your bags ready. We’re leaving today.”  
  
“Liz? Talk to me. I need a little background on this. I won’t judge.” – said Gabe, locking his eyes on mine.  
  
“Well. There is nothing more to say. My human, I mean, the human part of me really admires Tom Cruise. He is an amazing actor, a hardworking man, he has made amazing movies and his work ethics are similar to both mine and my human’s. And that’s all.”  
  
“Hm. Haven’t you seen something else in him? You can do a little bit of personality reading if I’m not mistaken.”  
  
“Did you say you’re not going to judge? This conversation is over.”  
  
Gabe left the room to pack. I went to my room and pulled a safety box from under the bed. This is the only thing that nobody knows I have here. It’s protected by magic to make it invisible and undetectable to other people. I opened the safe and took out of it a letter. I fold it and put it in my pocket. I only hope this works out.


	2. The Meeting

I was unsure. Of course Tom has heard about me. But would he really talk to me? What had I to offer? What if he discovers my true purpose? So many “What If’s…”  
  
I couldn’t know. Maybe if I talked to him and then erased his memory, and when I met him again, give back his memory for the sake of they not finding anything while auditoring? But I am an honest person. I want him to talk to me and I want him to be honest with me. But then we have the hypothesis that he will not accept that I’m against Scientology and I’ll have those god damned hypocrites after me.  
  
People who mess with memories and claim to know the “meaning of life” are very dangerous. My intuition tells me that I have to be careful. But I don’t want to orchestrate a plan and talk to him. I want it to go naturally because I know he’s not stupid. I know he can think by himself but this is a greater risk I’m taking. I just need to play innocent. _Just sprout a question. Nothing else. _And it’s the truth, I am interested and I want to know why this is so important to him. I want to see if I can change my mind and I want him to see why I can be a valuable asset to them.__  
  
I will say it again. Everybody can talk to me. It doesn’t matter if they are celebrities or a homeless person or even the Pope. I want to be reachable to everybody. And why am I doing this again? Because I care and I can’t stand watching someone detract themselves, their own person and integrity, throwing away his essence for some mindless fucktards.  
  
I can’t stay still. I’m going to shut them down. One for all for saving humanity, right? I value honesty. And honesty it is.  
  
I talked to my great friend Leah Remini about Scientology a few days ago and she was more than happy to know that I was her ally in all of this. I promised her that I would take care of it. She explained to me all about it when she was a Scientologist herself, how they operate, what were their beliefs. I always liked to study all the different religions that mankind create. It’s funny, all those theories, all those excuses that humans create to justify their existence, creating a higher being than themselves to deposit all the responsibility and all the hard work of thinking… Basically an escape goat.  
  
Back to my plan… I just dug to the point that I knew if he had heard of me or not. He did. First step done. I sent him my usual signature. A paper with a rose. If he wanted to talk, I would prefer it privately. I didn’t say the subject. It is going to take me a big strand of luck. And if he indeed accepted my request, he should think on it. I would capture that stronger thought through my filtering mind.  
  
I stayed on a hotel, near my preferred meeting spot, in case this all goes well. A day has passed. I was in my hotel room, chilling on the bed. Almost 10 p.m… I’m feeling something… As I get up, I tuned my senses… Yes, I’m picking something… Suddenly, my phone rings. It was Gabe… _So much for my picking senses…_  
  
“Hey, is everything all right?” – I asked. It was uncommon for him to call me.  
  
“Yeah, sure. I’m just being haunted by a question.. Does your superior know about this?” – He asked, his voice trembling, unsure on how he would formulate the question.  
  
“No he doesn’t. I didn’t tell him. I don’t have to report every single thing I do to him and if I told him about this, he certainly would’ve said no. I haven’t seen him for a week. And honestly I don’t care. I can manage this on my own. “  
  
“Are you two mad at each other?”  
  
“No, but when I pull back myself from a certain person, even if I don’t know the cause, it’s always for a reason. And I’m always right. But I couldn’t care less about him. Maybe he’s up to something, I don’t know. But I want him to stay the hell away from me.”  
  
“What did he do to you? It must be something bad, if you’re like this…. I can-…”  
  
“Gabe, he tried to control me. He tried to make up my mind about the way I see things. I came public to be free, not to be controlled. I wish him happiness in his life. I don’t care. Don’t ever talk about him, please. Just forget him like I did.”  
  
“This means that you’re going solo.”  
  
“I’m going solo, and I’m sorry, this time I won’t provide you with updates. I can deal with this on my own.”  
  
“Wait! No updates!? How the hell am I supposed to make this interview, I mean, if the plan goes smoothly?”  
  
“You just wait for my instructions! As soon as I’m sure about it, I’ll warn you. Geez, you’re so stubborn!” – I said, laughing. Sometimes he was impossible to tame.  
  
“That’s my cue!” – He was laughing too. – “Have you heard anything from him yet?”  
  
“Not yet. I’m sure he received the paper.” – As soon as I finished this sentence, I felt a big pulling. Someone was reaching out to me. – “Gabe, I gotta’ go! I think my plan worked!”  
  
“Good luck Liz! Let’s get him out of there!”  
  
“Bye! Love ya!!”  
  
I threw my phone on the other end of the hotel room and concentrated as much as possible. The message would come telepathically. If he wanted to talk he would have to think on what he wanted to say and pretend that he was talking to me. I would catch the signal eventually. The message was clear: _**“Let’s meet today. In an hour. I’m eager to talk to you, I’ve got so many questions! I’m counting you’ll show up. And I know you have a great deal of knowledge, consequentially, you like to keep things private. I guarantee you that there are no wires and no cameras, therefore, respecting your privacy. I’ll be waiting.”**_  
  
Well shit. That was unexpected. All in my life was unexpected, so why was I complaining? But this was sooner than I thought. There goes nothing. Should I go with my trademark black veil, covering my mouth and nose? He needs to see that I’m the real deal. Let’s see how deep he got himself buried into.  
  
11.pm. I used my teleportation powers. His hotel room was even more luxurious than mine. I scanned the room for mics, cameras, everything that they could use to bypass me. No such objects were found. I sat on top of the little armchair that was next to the couch. And that’s when I saw him. He was a little nervous, a little doubtful, if I would really show up or not. His back was turned from me. Show time.  
  
Undoubtedly, he felt my presence and turned around.  
  
“Hey there!” – I said, my black veil covering my mouth, but the words perfectly audible. His eyes just spark as fire as he saw me. The biggest smile covered his face.  
  
“You came! It’s such an honor to meet you!” – He said, kneeling on one knee and taking my hand to kiss it. Such a gentleman… That was definitely not acting on his behalf. He was super chill and inviting.  
  
“My pleasure to meet the legendary Tom Cruise. I’m a big fan!” – Ok this was going well, despite my unorthodox methods to make myself present, like teleportation, but he seemed interested. And I’m always suspicious about people. Who can guarantee me that he won’t spurt out all this conversation into David Miscavige’s ass?  
  
He invited me to sit down on the couch. I fixed his eyes on mine and signaled him to wait: “I’m going to take off my veil. I want to be honest with you. No secrets. I only do this to people I trust. And I hope you can trust in me too. You’ll see I’m not the person that is conveyed by the media.”  
  
I was a little uneasy but took my veil anyway. This is so hard for me because I have never done this to a person that I have just met. I was completely unprepared, but this was a risk that I just had to take. I decided to not read his thoughts. I will only read them when I feel threatened, or when my survival instincts kick in.  
  
“I understand completely. And excuse my ruthlessness but I’ve gotta’ ask!” – He was so contagiously happy… His personality was really charismatic. A lovable person, indeed.  
  
“Go ahead! I’m not going to read your mind, if that was what you’re thinking.”  
  
“You’re not?” – He asked surprised. I looked down and bit my lip.  
  
“I want to behave like a normal human being. I’m taking a break.”  
  
He nodded. His attention was all focused on me.  
  
“Why me then? I-I mean, you had tons of other people. N-not that I am ungrateful, but…” – he was stumbling in his words.  
  
“Want to know? First of all, I’m a big fan.” – He started laughing. – “No, really, I think you’re amazing in everything you do.”  
  
“Oh why thank you!” – he gave a heartedly laugh.  
  
“You must hear this all the time… And second, I wanted to get to know you for who you are, ignoring what other people say. I was a little reluctant because I didn’t know if you wanted to talk to me or not. I know you’re a very open minded person. It was worth a shot.”  
  
_Me and my big, fat mouth. There goes nothing…_  
  
“Well, of course I wanted to talk to you. I’m curious, most of all, and I want to see your point of view, I want to learn.” – he said eagerly.  
  
“And yet, with all those qualities, the media hate you with a passion.” – I said, bitterly.  
  
“That always happens to the most successful people. Unavoidable. Now, mostly because I am a Scientologist.”  
  
I just nodded. I swear that word makes me shiver.  
  
“Elizabeth, you don’t really believe in all that, right?” – He asked, cautious with his words. I couldn’t read his mind, so I couldn’t predict the outcome. He was referring to the nasty stuff about the church.  
  
“I’m an open minded person too, Tom. But I follow my own path. I don’t give in to these… Churches…” – I cleared my throat.  
  
I felt a shift in his demeanor. _Wrong choice of words, Liz. ___  
  
“Don’t get me wrong! I just didn’t have time to check it in better. I’m always saving people. I just shut it off… But I admit that when the thought of meeting you crossed my mind, that I looked a little into Scientology. But it’s very superficial in my mind. And like I said, I’m gonna’ be totally honest. I wanted to know what captivates you in it, what is your motive, your connection. I find it super interesting and I want to know more. But I give you a free pass to ask everything you want to know about me. We’re both curious souls in searching for answers that helps us be better human beings. But you ask the questions first.”  
  
“It’s rare, finding someone like you, that doesn’t judge, that wants to see the better picture, and not what others convey it to be.”  
  
“I got all night to discuss everything you want. Let’s go slowly. I’ve got all the time in the world.”  
  
“Well, let me get you a drink, this could go all night long.”  
  
“Indeed” – _Ok this was going great._  
  
He handed me a drink. I felt a little anxious now.  
  
We had a long, long conversation. Everything from my childhood, until the first appearance of my powers, my status as some kind of hybrid, saving people and the techniques I used. (Here I didn’t go into much detail because nobody needs to know what I do, besides Gabe. He was very articulated in his speech, his questions properly organized. It looks like he had all of this planned for quite some time. He never quit his interest and I never stopped talking.  
  
“And is it possible to develop these powers? Like a human being that was never trained or that never had contact?” – he raised an eyebrow.  
  
“I’m a very private person, as are you, so I beg you that this information doesn’t get out of here. I’ve nothing against it, but I don’t want anyone, especially the Church of Scientology gets their hands on this information. I don’t want to be in nobody’s archives, nor mentioned in anywhere near them. They keep their archives private and all that, but that’s the only thing, I beg you.”  
  
“You know I won’t. Care to tell me why you are so resilient with the church?”  
  
“That’s for another day” – I smiled and left through the window. But before I did that, I showed him something. Some hours of talking and my power was already itching to get out.  
  
“Hey, look at this.” – My body was being surrounded by an orange, warm light. – “Do you see this?” – I asked.  
  
He walked over to me, slowly. His eyes were shining, amazed. He was literally shocked.  
  
“W-what is that?” – He asked, holding my hand.  
  
“I don’t know. This light, this “power” is something that only appears when I fully trust somebody or when I love somebody. The people, who can see this light, from my experience, feel complete, fearless… I’m not saying that this power is the truth, or that it is an absolute truth.. I don’t know the origin of my powers. That is the biggest secret. But I know that this power is real, ad that it exists.. And for me, it’s the truth. I just can’t lie.” – Tears were threatening to run down my cheeks.  
  
He pulled me into a hug. “Don’t worry. I believe in you.”  
  
“I got to go.” – I hopped I didn’t sound a little too cold, that was my biggest habit. I was cold for everyone. It was my defense against everything. I didn’t want to sound cold to him.


	3. How High Can You Go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, the updates are going to be a little spaced now, because, one, I haven´t finished this next part, and two, I'm devoted to American Horror Story and I'm ressurecting my first ever fanfic that I wrote in this fandom and that it was never published.  
> Hope I can finish this soon.  
> xoxo

I got to the hotel where I was staying and poured myself a big glass of wine and talked myself to sleep. 

The next day, I went back, same place as always and he was already waiting for me. We talked more about my powers.

“Wow, you’re so interested! Do you want me to help you develop yours?” – I laughed out loud. – “Alright, I thought being an almost OT IX, would help you…”

“All right. What’s the catch?” – He folded his arms, grinning. – “You certainly have a thing with the Church of Scientology.”

“I can’t lie to you. Okay, let me tell you. You know that when I went public, the world turned all of its spotlights to me, right? Even you, that don’t watch much television, heard about me and my powers’”

“True, it was major news. I watched your interview.”

I swallowed hard.

“Well, it was. And it is. So much that I started receiving letters from organizations and everything and everyone, asking me to join them. Eventually, I received a letter from the Church of Scientology, from Mr. David Miscavige himself, requesting an interview with me. Now, I still keep that letter. I wrote him that I was busy, and I would contact him when I was ready. And here is the catch: I thought a lot about going public. And if people knew about my powers, they would want to get me on their side..”

“And? I know you’re not busy…”

“I’ve read “Dianetics” and I really liked it. I’m so curious, but that’s the thing. I’ve already saw the bad parts, I want to see the good ones. I have an open mind, but I’d like to-“

“Experience it.”

“Yes”

“Liz, you can open up to me. Tell me something about you” – He said with the brightest smile I’ve ever seen.

“Fair enough. What do you want to know?”– I said almost in a whisper. I think I was blushing madly.

“You know what you want to say.” – He then put his hand to my face and softly caressed my cheek. I leant in to his touch and closed my eyes. He felt so warm. I put my hand on top of his and entwined my fingers with his, removing it from my face. I gripped his hand a little and I looked down. What I was going to tell, I never told anyone. People with this little bit of information could bring harm to my closest ones.

“Some little curiosities. You’ve seen my interview, so, you’ve heard me saying that I have “a human”. That is the only lie I told the media. There is me and there is another person inside me. We are two faces of the same coin. When I say my human, I’m talking about my human side, no powers. I told the media that we were two different people. I told my human was named Valerie, and she was blond with blue eyes. That is for giving them something to hold on. But we are the same person. And I let some human thoughts running around while I’m using my powers. Cause if I didn’t, I’d be a robot. I was trained to be emotionless and to kill without remorse.”

“And how do you separate the two, for all these years? Wasn’t it hard growing up?” – He asked, never breaking eye contact.

“Um… Kind of… I needed to be in two places on the same time. I’d had human stuff to do and my life in the squadron. What I did was, when I was human, I didn’t have my powers. I only had a very toned down intuition and no memory of who I was with my powers. When I was in the squadron, I had conscience of everything, including a little of my human side. Nowadays I merged them both. But I still have to hide something from some humans.” – I was getting a little emotional. He caught that.

“But, I think it’s obvious, and I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but “my human” is a big fan of yours.”

“In that moment, he kissed me. It was a long, passionate kiss and my body reacted immediately to it. We stopped to catch our breath. 

“Actually, I didn’t. But I’ve got some hints, like the shine in your eyes as you talked to me.” – He whispered.

I must have blushed 50 shades of red right there. I couldn’t focus. _Oh what the hell. Fuck it._

____

I kissed him back and broke out too soon. I wasn’t embarrassed, but I was playing hard. I got to the windowsill. We were very high and it was nighttime. 

____

“Elizabeth, what are you doing!” – He was a little bit worried, but he trusted me.

____

“Let’s see how good of a stuntman you are, Tom Cruise!” – I turned my back to him and he got up to the windowsill and grabbed my waist. We were higher than 10 floors.

____

I started to walk forward. One foot after the other, and I was walking on air. He was speechless. I turned to him and offered him my hand.

____

“Baby steps. Are you afraid?” – I asked innocently. 

____

He put his right foot on the air, and then the left, never breaking eye contact with me, all while holding my hand. I was smiling brightly. Hope nobody down there would see us. It was late at night and the street was already empty.

____

He was so happy! I’ve never seen him like this, so free, so exhilarated!

____

“H-how did you?” – He was smiling so hard... I left him goddamn speechless.

____

My power was shining again. I looked at the roof. He followed me.

____

“Oh?” – He asked surprised.

____

“Don’t let me go, or you’ll fall!” – I warned him. _He’d better not let me go!_

____

____

____

“Why did you think I’d do that?”

____

____

____

As a light breeze coursed through us, we were levitating towards the roof. We were looking at the sky. Sadly there were no stars. We got to the roof of the hotel and I left him safe but my feet were still not on solid ground. I got to the border of the roof and kissed him.

____

____

____

“How high can you go!” 

____

____

____

“High enough not to pass the atmosphere. HIGH ENOUGH!” – I laughed of joy, giving him a tight hug. But sadly I had to go. I jumped to another roof. – “See you tomorrow!

____

____

____

“I’ll be waiting!” – He screamed.

____

____

____

I made my way back to the hotel where I was staying in. I was so thrilled! I just couldn’t believe what happened to me! That daredevil… _And waaaaait! Did I just kissed him? Okay.. ___

______ _ _

____

______ _ _


	4. Red Flags - Introspection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back ya'll!!!! Too much was happening and I always forget I have wip's until someone pratically begs me to see the end of them.  
> Fun fact: I have "Dianetics" by L.Ron Hubbard Which I bought specifically for researching purposes to help me write this fic. It's gathering dust for more than 2 years now. I'm gonna *try* reading it and see if I can finish watching the second season of "Scientology: The Aftermath" The fic is going to suffer some major alterations in these next chapters, with some extras pertraining to this chapter in specific and other things I would like to add, to give a more realistic feel to it all.  
> Stay tunned for the next chapters.  
> Thank you so much for your interest in this!

Dianetics… Audit… hmmm… It was a good way to start digging for flaws. I decided I was going to do two audition sessions: One, I would go as a human, disguising my appearance and had minimal powers operating. I was only going to rely on my intuition. Like a normal human being. The second session, I was going to call David Miscavige and tell him that I had arrived. He would find me the best auditor in Scientology to measure my thetan levels.

  
On the first auditing I was platinum blond. Makeup, high heels and tight clothes. I looked like I belonged in L.A. I went past the door and was immediately greeted with an abundance of smiles. I forged a lot of paperwork, just to get there and say that I had schedule and audition session and that I was going to pay in advance. I requested a private session. They took me to a room, clean look, white walls; it reminded me a lot of a sterilized hospital. I hate hospitals.

  
As the session started, the questions were very repetitive and monotone. It felt like hours and hours and hours, trapped there. Now I get it how they brainwash people. Hours and hours of this, is torture and the person who is being audited, gets to a point where she tells all of his/her life without blinking. They keep a record of every single comma we say in each and every session, and that costs us, regular people, millions.

  
I couldn’t use my powers, so, I couldn’t see where they kept my file. I honestly felt a little dizzy after the auditing session, but a little more light headed and probably confused?

  
The second time, I called David Miscavige:

  
“I got your letter and I want to do an auditing session. Where do we meet?”

  
He turned down my call. It was weird, but then I realized why as the room service from my hotel, had a letter especially addressed to me. It was from Mr. Miscavige himself, telling me that he himself would audit me. Wow. Such an honor. I texted Gabe with the scheduled day, took an aspirin and drifted to the land of nightmares.

_______________________

The next day I was back. I got to his room and didn’t found anyone. That smartass was next to the window, in a spot that I couldn’t see and he scared the crap out of me!

  
“Geez! You bastard!” – I was going to hit him and he blocked my arm, pulling me to him and kissed me.

  
The conversation continued . He made most of our available time. He told me a lot about him and I did the same about me. Why was he a person so easy to put our trust in?

  
“You said in your interview that your powers were a curse. Why so?”

  
I sighed deeply. – “Because they are. I was young, very young and stupid, and asked for them. Only later did I saw that they were a curse. People feel when something unnatural is close by. And people still look at my human, sideways. They envy her brightness, they envy her innocent spirit. I guess you know how it feels. You have the same determination as her and that’s what caught my eye about you. With her it’s a matter of “it is” or “it isn’t”. There are no in between choices. You know that.”

  
“She hasn’t given up yet.”

  
“But she was close, Tom! So fucking close! She asked for this, and it’s more than a burden! Nobody deserves that kind of treatment! She is human but people feel the powers and that kills her inside! And they are a curse because they can turn you upside down no matter how strong you are. As you know from my interview, I was trained as a professional assassin. Imagine Ethan Hunt’s, plus Jack Reacher’s skills plus my powers and a little intuition. People say I’m indestructible. I’ve been through the dark times myself. It took me a while to get out. I and my human were in sync with each other. While she was fighting depression, I was killing people for fun. I almost reached a breach of insanity. At the time my squadron leader fixed things and cleared up my file. I’ve done a lot of stuff that I’m not proud of. And I’m trying to redeem myself for it. And you’re right..."

  
And this wasn’t love. I was sure of it. If we did this with somebody else, I wouldn’t feel the same. It’s not love, it’s a connection. It’s deeper than love. And we both needed this. It was not sexual or anything, but that doesn’t mean that I didn’t get a little horny from time to time. One day it was a little too much.

  
We were making out and I was getting a little bit too worked up. His usual lovingly ministrations wouldn’t get passed my neck. He could sometimes squeeze something but it wouldn’t be pass that. But that making out session was so hot that I almost broke. He was kissing me on my neck, my back arching, while I grabbed fistfuls of his hair. We couldn’t be away from each other. I turned him around so I could be on top. When I realized, I was kissing him furiously and grinding like no tomorrow. He was enjoying it as much as me! I could see by his moans. I needed to stop. _Was he helping me grind!? <\em>_

__

__

__

  
“Ahh, fuck, wait!” – I raised myself up, still on top of him, trying to control my breathing. His hands here in my waist, gripping me tight and helping me focus.

  
“Breathe slowly; let it in and out while I count to ten.” – he said with the smuggest grin.

  
“You know, grinning like an idiot doesn’t help me at all!” – I laughed. – “And you’re enjoying my frustration!”

  
He laughed out loud too. As everybody knows, his laughter is fucking contagious, so both of us looked like maniacs. And I felt free. Just happiness..

  
This went on and on during four days. But the fearfully talk had got to happen.

  
I was trying to push his buttons about Scientology. I should not distract myself from my original purpose. The conversation got heated up pretty fast…

  
“He is against homosexuals, he is scamming people and destroying families, they are brainwashing you! With all the shit that is going on, how the fuck can you be so fucking blind!? – We were both screaming at each other at this moment.

  
“I refuse to have this conversation now! Please Elizabeth, I-“

  
“Oh! You refuse!? This is what needs to be done! You are supporting one of the worst despicable-“ – Then he interrupted me. He had doubts if I was really was who he thought I was.

  
“Who the fuck are you and what do you want from me!?” – He said angrily.

  
“You did not just say that!... I am trying- OK. Fine, you know what? My goal was to get you out of that cult, to bring you back to reason. But to do that I had to know your motives and I got more than I bargained for! I’m sorry. You are really the person that people hate. The rumors were true, unfortunately. I thought I could trust you…“

  
“Get out!”

  
“Tom, please…” – The heat of the moment hit me. He was throwing me out. We will never want to see me again. Tears were running down my cheeks. It hurts…

  
“GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!”

  
As he pronounced these words, my power shone through. I looked into his eyes and I couldn’t stop crying. As he saw the warm light emanating from me, he softened his expression. But it was too late. I knew he regretted his words. But I left through the window, before he could say anything.

  
I got to my hotel room and fell immediately asleep. I didn’t want to think. The next day I was a little reluctant in entering his room again. But, as stubborn as I am, I did exactly that. I couldn’t give up. Turns out he was waiting for me.

  
I got in and didn’t say a word. I couldn’t stay apart from him too long, it seemed. After an hour of us being in the same room and not talking to each other, I finally decided to make eye contact. I looked at him and signaled him to start talking.

  
“I’m…” – He started.

  
“Shut up.. Just..-“ – He gave me a tight hug and my power was showing through again, but this time it was brighter. I never want to let go.

  
The next day, I went to see him again. We didn’t need words; we know what each other is thinking about. And I had a rough day… Evacuate a building that was on fire, check. Saving people… check. Almost got killed in the process… check… Got shot… check.. It was non-stop today and I was really, really tired. As soon as I saw him, we were in each other’s arms again. It’s hard for me to admit it, but I felt safe in that little moment when he was holding me. We both didn’t want to let go. Tears were running down my cheeks. I was exhausted and what I really wanted in that moment was comfort. He held me there till’ I stopped crying, this meaning that he was tuned in with my feelings. We stayed like that for a little longer, his head buried in my neck.

  
“I… want… out.” – It was a faint whisper, his breath on my neck made me instinctively tighten my grip. But wait. What did he said?

  
“What?”


End file.
